Snapped
by SorrowsShard
Summary: What happens when Kai's had enough of keeping secrets? What if Rei isn't ready to hear what he has to say? Will they be able to stay friends and teammates? Or will Rei realize that the russian isn't alone in his sufferings?  My first fic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1  The Confession

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade or anything else mentioned in this fic. It is purely fiction and I claim nothing but my insanity.**

* * *

Rei could be found in his usual spot, a small rock garden overlooking the koi pond, the soft sounds soothing him on the already warm and quiet day. The argument before was being rewound in his head as Rei took slow, deep breathes, thinking back to what had happened the night before.

* * *

_**flashback**_

Kai shoved Rei against the wall. "Is this what you want? You want to know how I feel."

Leaning close into Rei's face, Kai's eyes were practically glowing, the cruel smirk on his face giving him the look of the heartless monster everyone had always accused him of. Rei already regretted losing his temper and calling the anti-social captain an unfeeling psychopath. Kai's outburst only made him feel worst.

"Well, I'm in hell!!! I think of you every waking moment of the day." Ka's voice was growing with each word.

"I watch you smile and encourage the others, but me? I get nothing!! You think I like myself? Knowing I was weak enough to fall in love? That all I do is watch for a smile? A word? A tiny ounce of concern? Anything that shows you give a _SHIT_ about me."

Kai practically screamed the last few words. Rei's face had gone white as a sheet and the neko-jin was plastered against the garden wall, eyes wide and shocked. The garden sounded softly in the distance. Kai closed the space and pinned Rei's arms at his side and continued.

Stepping forward, he whispered softly, the words filled with enough venom that Rei flinched.

"That you feel anything _close_ to the way I feel about you"

Kai sealed the distance between them, kissing the darker haired boy so fiercely that he shocked himself more then Rei. Pulling away, he waited, watching behind the cool arrogance, for something to flitter across the younger boys face. Rei could only stare, amber eyes unfocused. Soft strands escaped his usual braid to fall down his face gently. He stammered a moment, his brain unable to focus. Sad eyes turned to the teen that held him captive.

"K-kai, ……" he paused, the slate haired teens name dying on his tongue at the look of hurt that flashed through crimson eyes, before being swallowed by an angry smirk that could peel paint from the wall Rei was huddled against. The other teen walked away without another word.

"Kai, w-wait!" he shouted.

Rei's feet took small trembling steps to follow, but all he saw was a flash of scarf, disappearing around the corner. That was the last Rei Kon saw of that side of Kai. In fact, that was the last Kai even looked at Rei for the rest of the day.

_**end flashback**_

* * *

When Rei returned to the dojo, things were seemingly back to normal. His captain had retired early, with strict order to be undisturbed 'till morning. Tyson was raiding the fridge, while Max was reading a comic on the sofa. Kenny was somewhere lost in data as usual, and Hilary was at home, where she stayed when they weren't training. In fact, the only thing out of place was the sinking feeling in Rei's stomach. The only evidence left of that moment in the garden. 

The next day, Kai was back to his old self, driving the Bladebreakers to the point of exhaustion. Rei tried several times to get a few minutes alone with their surly captain, but was always distracted by some exercise or errand that would suddenly need to be done. After practice was no better, because yet again, Kai retreated to his room and remained there until night fall. With a slam of the door, he walked out of the house without so much a glance at anyone, nor a time when he would be back.

Rei had begun to think that Kai was avoiding. He sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket he was wrapped in as he waited on the couch. He only hoped Kai would be in tonight, instead of coming home in time for morning practice and then out the door again, like he was often prone to do. The more Rei sat in thought, the more he realized that their captain was rarely in the house anymore. He never spoke to anyone except to grunt a reply, or glare. If you call that a response.

**_"Knowing I was weak enough to fall in love?" _**

Rei gave himself a mental shake. The Russian had been mad. Surely he didn't know what he had said. The captain couldn't possibly be in love with him. He was a teammate. A friend. More than that, he was a guy! Rei sank lower on the couch, stretching his muscles out.

Surely he had mistaken his friend's words.

Hours later, when he was gently lifted into his own bed, soft words made their way through the room, but Rei was already in the grip of dreams. Those soft words so quietly uttered, fell on deaf ears.

_"I'm sorry" _

* * *

Okay, just a little something to test a idea for a story out. It's not even a one shot,( more of a prologue if you will) but I hope you enjoy. And if I bomb cookies and applesauce, shhhhhhhhh. Don't tell me! I'd like to remain oblivious please. Make me much happier. lol

Thanks and Love!!!!! CF (p.s. if you do decide to be gracious enough to leave a review, I will kindly send you a picture of some cookies, since internet has yet to devolop warp skills, dang it. ( curses bill gates lack of scientific knowledge )


	2. Chapter 2 Jailbird Phoenix

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade! Don't sue me!**

Big thanks to my friend Travi!!! Without his help, this chapter would have never made it! **GO TRAVI!!!**

* * *

The ringing of a cell phone had a small pale hand reaching form under white bedcovers, groping the small bedside table. Fingers closing around the annoying, vibrating device, a mop of dark hair popped up from beneath the sheets to give it a glare that would give their surly captain a run for his money. Rei squinted in the dark room, trying to read the numbers on his cell. Eye's burning from his lack of sleep, and his dark hair in his face; he gave up and answered it, hoping it was a wrong number and not a major emergency. 

"Hello?" He snapped.

Rei Kon may be on of the more mature team members, but at this hour, anyone was bound to be cranky.

"Rei? It's me. Don't ask, just come and get me."

Rei didn't need to know the name of who was calling, he could tell by the tone. Sighing as the caller hung up without another word, he dragged himself out of bed and looked at the time.

2_ a.m. Where on earth could he be at 2 a.m.? And why does he need me to pick him up? He has a car. _

Rei finished getting dressed, braided his long black hair in its usual style, and grabbed his cell before heading out the door. Sneaking past the other's room, he locked the door on his way out and shivered in the cool morning air. Realizing he had no idea where Kai was, he hit the 69 on his phone and listened as the owner of the number was rattled off to him.

"Bay City Jail?!" He looked around hurriedly, to make sure he hadn't woken anyone.

_Why in God's name was Kai in jail? _Shuffling through the front gate, he headed toward the center of town. Taking his time, he glanced around, enjoying the view he didn't often see. Considering he was usually sleeping at this hour, he didn't often get the chance to see the city at night. By the time he reached the jail, he was wide awake and his cheeks had a tint of red due to the cool breeze that chilled the September morning air.

* * *

"Hiwatari! You're free to go." the guard snapped, before the bars had even opened fully. 

Kai gave a shrug and pushed himself off the back wall, gliding out in his usual manner, more of an angry march than a walk. Flicking a quick glare at a rather large man in the back of the cell, he walked into the other room where Rei was filling out paperwork. Kai leaned against the wall, watching his friend furiously scribble something on paper as the cop droned on about his conditions of release. Kai let his eyes wander over Rei's form, noticing the slight disheveled look his hair had, and that his socks didn't match. He must've been in a hurry to get here. Kai cursed under his breath, wondering why the more mature one of the two would be in such hurry to reach him. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe his socks were always mismatched. Kai knew that Rei took meticulous care in his wardrobe. More so than any other member, but to admit it, even to himself, he would have to admit that he watched Rei a lot more then he cared to think about.

Rei gave a quick nod, to show he understood the cop and looked around for Kai. Taking that as a cue, Kai sauntered past Rei and out the door, not even offering his rescuer a thank you, merely his back as he continued out the door, knowing his friend would follow.

* * *

Kai had been silent the whole way home. He had seemed unaffected that Rei had walked the entire way, and Rei was relived that he didn't complain about walking home, considering the chunk of change that Rei had dropped to bail him out. Deciding to wait to get the car in morning had been Rei's idea. Rei figured since he had walked all the way there, Kai could at least walk back. As usual, he didn't answer Rei's questions as to why he had been locked up, but Rei didn't really care about that. He was just glad Kai had called someone to bail him out period, instead of being stubborn and waiting it out. God knows what the team would've thought if Kai wasn't there the slave drive them in the morning practice. 

"_**Knowing I was weak enough to fall in love with you"**_

Kais words had been whispering through Rei's head since the night before. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to wake up in bed when he clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch. Sliding a glance towards Kai, he watched the older teen in silence. He didn't seem any different than normal. Rei turned away in time to avoid running into a street sign, much to his embarrassment. Hoping his friend wouldn't wonder at his inattention, he mustered forward as though he had seen it all along.

* * *

The Russian chuckled at the little neko-jin's effort to cover his mistake. Walking almost two feet in front of the darker haired boy, he rolled his shoulders; his stay in the overnight lock- up had not been kind to him. Not only had he dealt with the usual drunks, but some larger than average idiot had tried to pick a fight with him. Shaking his head as he remembered how the muscular guy had backed down once Kai had risen to his bluff; he paused, waiting for his slower friend to catch up. Smirking as Rei walked by him without a backward glance, he followed, wondering when the younger teen would notice they had just passed the dojo without his notice.

* * *

I know, I know, I took forever!!! I finally got Travi to review it. I soooo owe him a real life batch of cookies. (gotta love cookies as currency for favors. It rocks!!)And yeah, I know, I'm a small writer, but it's only cause I hope to update soon to once or twice a week. MAYBE! lol If I can find a victim errr..., I mean nice person to review it for me. And Kudos to all who reviewed!!! Hopefully, you got your cookies. More cookies for reviews! **YAY COOKIES!!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Spy With My Golden Eye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

_**Okay, this is more of a set up to the next chapter. Don't hate me. Please?**_

* * *

"Stupid Kai" Rei muttered under his breath. 

This was al his fault. If he had just told Rei that they had passed the dojo, he wouldn't be in a dark alleyway somewhere completely lost. The temperature had dropped and Rei's light jacket did nothing to keep him warm. Cursing Kai under his breath, he shook his head and bunched his jacket tighter around him.

_What's wrong with me? Come on Rei, get it together._ Every since last night he hadn't been himself. All he could think about was what his captain had said and what it meant. Sure, he was confused. Who wouldn't be? His friend had basically confessed to something the Rei hadn't even known the Russian could feel, let alone for him. Compassion, friendship; these things he understood. He always hoped Kai though of him as a friend, but _love_?

He stopped and glanced around, hoping to recognize something. He didn't.

_Great, I'm lost, confused and cold. What a perfect morning._ Looking back at Kai, he waited for him to catch up and sighed for what he knew was the tenth time this evening.

"Are you going to help? Or just walk and smirk?" Rei was pissed.

He didn't often get angry. In fact, he prided himself on being calm, and collected. But right now it was three in the morning and he was lost. He had dragged himself out of bed to bail their captain from jail; which he still hadn't got a thank you for, and now, not only was he lost, but he was cold and his stomach was starting to growl, so he figured he deserved a little angerKai raised an eyebrow at the unusual outburst. Rei just rolled his eyes and walked away, still wondering what the hell had possessed him to retrieve his rude and ungrateful captain that morning.

* * *

Kai couldn't help but think the situation was funny. His teammate was so focused on getting back to the dojo that they had been going in the same circle for last half hour. Kai knew exactly where they were however. This was where he had gotten snagged by the police for letting out his frustration. At least he wasn't out doing drugs. So what if he defaced a few walls with spray paint? At least he couldn't make the place look any worse. Deciding it was time to go home; he walked past Rei and turned off into a side street that would cut across town and drop them off near the dojo. By the time he realized his mistake it was too late to turn back.

* * *

_Oh sure, now he decides to take charge, after letting me wander around lost for the last half hour. _Rei gave another angry stare at the back of his blue haired companion's head. When he got home, he was definitely sleeping in. He could care less what his captain thought. He was tired. And it was his fault anyway. Still ranting inside his head, something colorful caught Rei's eye as he turned onto the small street after Kai. By the time he got close enough to see what was, he had already stopped in his tracks. There on the wall, was a giant mural of him.

* * *

_**I know it's short. Really short. While there is no excuse, allow me to attempt to explain. I have lost my reviewer/beta. I need a new one, or I'll probably start taking forever. I know, this is a rather unfortunate turn of events, but I can't help it. My previous reviewer/beta has gone back to college, so I'm on my own. And I have hit a slight roadblock in my story. Anyone willing to apply to be my new reviewer/beta, I would be beyond grateful. Just send me a message or put it in a review, whatever is more convenient for you. Thank you all for reading thus far. I try to answer every review personally, as you all can tell by the cookies D This time I offer a picture of an aglet. For randomness and my own fun. lol If you wish, you may challenge me with finding a picture of something you would prefer. Just add it to the review, and I will find and send. Thank you!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Angel and the Dead Guy

**_Sorry for the rewrite. The last was crap. lol I reread it and picked out the good parts, and wrote in some of the original. Again, sorry for the trouble. Wanna know what's in the next chapter? BWAHAHA read it and see!_**

* * *

Well it wasn't really him. It was an angel with pale skin and dark flowing hair. Caught in the act of floating down from the clouds, the angel seemed to descend off the grimy wall. The yellow eyes were soft, almost glowing and the angel's full mouth was curved in a careful smile. Extending his arms toward something only the artist could see, the ethereal being was painted in such detail, it was almost life like. 

He also apparently lacked a clothing store in his world.

"Thank heavens for a few strategically placed clouds" thought Rei, thankful for the artist's discretion.

Rei knew he had been staring rather dumbfounded but he couldn't help it. He had never seen art that was remotely close to this. Sure there was the usual graffiti down by the docks but it paled in comparison. It was almost as of the artist had pictured the scene and painstakingly recreated it on the wall. He didn't even know such a thing was possible.

'_Kai said he had come this way frequently'_. Rei thought, still in shock. _'Maybe he knew who had painted it, since the artist hadn't even signed a penname.'_

"Kai? Do you know who painted this? It's amazing." Rei asked, still not removing his eyes from the mural.

Kai scoffed. "I didn't come to look at the walls."

Rei gave a quick laugh. "Not the walls, the mural. You know? The giant mural that looks exactly like me? How could you miss it?" Rei said, pointing at the wall.

The blue haired boy ignored the question. "Who cares? Some idiot decided to paint his, obviously, disturbing thoughts on the wall. It not like it's a masterpiece." He said in a somewhat disgruntled tone.

Rei shook his head_. "_That's not the point, Kai. The point is, someone took the time and care to make an amazing picture using cans of spray-paint and a dirty wall. That makes it a masterpiece. Besides, I wonder how they found the time without the police picking them up."

Kai almost choked as Rei said that last part. '_They didn't, you idiot. You picked the artist up from jail.'_ he thought silently.

Rei turned to further interrogate Kai, when he noticed what the teen was doing. Giving a questioning glace, he only stared at him. Kai, however, was looking everywhere but at him. Actually Kai seemed to be fascinated with a drunk who was passed out in the alleyway. The older boy looked so tense that Rei was afraid he would break.

Rei wasn't exactly stupid. He was actually rather smart. One of the smartest on the team aside from Kenny and Kai. He knew exactly what Kai's earlier outburst had cost him. What he couldn't figure out was why he was so tense about the work of someone else. Stepping closer to Kai, he placed a hand on his arm, not realizing that this affection would probably be unwanted by the skittish Russian teen.

* * *

The feel of Rei's warm hand on his arm made Kai visibly flinch. He cursed himself as he watched the Rei's expression turn from compassionate into a form of hurt. A look he had learned to hide over the years. Forcing himself to walk away from the deep yellow eyes that were staring into his, he covered the guilt up with a more familiar smirk.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from the man using a trash can lid as a pillow, he quickened his pace until he had cleared the alleyway. Resting against a lamp post in front of the dojo, he folded his arms and waited for Rei to catch up.

Counting all the times had screwed up in the past few days, he turned his gaze towards the small house where his teammates were sleeping. Giving a sharp push off the lamp post he continued his journey toward the house, changing his mind about the waiting for the neko-jin to reach him. He had had enough encounters with the small Chinese boy. He would be better off in bed, where he couldn't create another mess.

* * *

Rei had almost reached the end of the alley when he realized that his cellphone had fallen out of his pocket. Racing back to the alley, Rei looked around, scrambling in the dark. 

"Ugh, Why did I have to drop my keys? Expecially in an alleyway... This is all Kai's fault. Dragging me out of bed in the middle of night. Letting me walk past the dojo, then throwing a fit over some graffiti when he _chose _the alley we tramped through. Well, if he thinks I'm getting up for practice tomorrow, he is sadly mistaken!" Continuing his rant, Rei wandered back to the painting, standing where he had stopped earlier. Taking time to really look at it, he noticed that he had been right. The artist hadn't signed a name, pen name, or any name for that matter. Rei couldn't help but feel overwhelmed a bit. Someone had obviously taken the time to do this. That meant that it was obviously someone who saw him a lot.

'_But that could be anybody who watches our beyblade battles on TV. Then again, only someone close could've drawn this much detail from memory.'_ Rei shook his head.

"_**That every thought in my head is of you? You think I like myself for being so fucking weak that all I care about is watching for a smile? A word?"**_

'_Why can't I get his words out of my head?_' Rei leaned, one hand against a wall as he continued to look for his keys, bending low to peek behind a trash can.

'_Surely it wasn't him. Kai doesn't have an artistic bone in his body. Then again, he is kind of moody. Maybe he is an artist.'_ Rei laughed out loud at the last thought, before moving another trashcan to search behind it. Jumping a bit, he had forgotten the man that lay behind the trach can. Although he was starting to wonder if the man had died.

It wasn't such a big deal. Rei had seen many elders in the village simply die where they were. One elder had died feeding the animals. By the time they had found him, the horses and other animals had ripped his clothes off to play with them.

'_Better safe than sorry, I guess.'_ Rei thought.

Moving slowly, Rei bent down to check the man's pulse when the old man gave a start and sat up. Rei stumbled, falling on his back. The man leaned forward, reaching a hand out towards Rei. Rei couldn't help himself. He let out a loud scream that echoed through the alleyway, scrambling until his back hit the opposite wall..


	5. Chapter 5 A Very Cranky Cat Boy

**_Look!!! Another chapter!! I'm not dead!! In fact there were two chapters uploaded and updated. I was rereading the story to find my place, and I noticed that the version of chapter four that I said was better? Was actually a very crappy. Worse than the one I had written before it. So I combined both of them and made a new chapeter 4. Hope you like it! You'll have to read it for this one to make sense, I'm afraid. I am sorry for the trouble, I just wanted to make it better for my fans. I'm also an overacheiver! lol _**

**_And now onto the story..._**

* * *

"Nobody cares about us old guys anymore. Nobody, I tell you. We used to be respected! Now you loathsome teenagers spit on us!"

Rei's nose wrinkled, an almost exact copy of Kai's expression crossed his face as the drunk came to life. Grabbing Rei's leg, he dragged him closer, crawling until they were face to face.

"What about you? You one of them rotten apples? You look like one, long hair and such. Maybe your one of those that prefers men? Hmm? That's it aint it? Speak up!" The man practically bellowed in the poor chinese's face.

'_Oh gawd, what did this guy do? Make out with a tequila bottle?'_ Rei thought

Shuddering as the man leaned closer until their noses touch; he patiently tried to fend the man off.

"I'm a good guy. Send my family a card every holiday Sir." Rei said as he tried to pry the man off his leg and stand. The drunk had other plans, latching onto Rei's long braid and trying to pull him back down.

"I'm not done, you hooligan!" The man now roared. "Show some damn Respect!"

Rei gave a yelp at the sudden pain searing though his scalp. Trying to free himself, he gave up, unwilling to lose his hair to this man. Eyes watering, he let his knees buckle, sending him tumbling toward the dirty ground. Closing his eyes tightly, he threw his hands behind him to catch himself in an attempt not to land on the man fiercely tugging his braid.

Giving a startled gasp as arms closed around him a second before he hit the ground, Rei struggled. Thinking that the drunken man had somehow managed to catch him, he turned to give a hard blow to his rescuer's face. Opening his eyes to aim his punch, he gave another startled intake as crimson eyes stared back. The russian's eyes gave a quick glimpse of his relief before turning back to their usual cold state.

Setting him down, the slate haired teen quickly deducted the problem and grabbed the filthy hand that was currently clawing at Rei's braid. Turning fully to the cause of Rei's unfortunate stumble, he twisted the wrist violently, causing the man the throw the braid back at Rei in an attempt to escape Kai's grip. Snarling something in russian, he stood and kicked the man sharply in the ribs.

Rei jumped up and grabbed Kai's hand before he could land another blow on the now cowering inebriated man.

"KAI! Stop. He didn't mean it. Please, stop!" Rei begged helplessly as Kai pulled out of his grasp and hit the man anyway.

Without warning, Kai took a hold of Rei's wrist, and practically dragged the confused neko-jin out of the alleyway. Just as suddenly, Kai stopped outside of the hidden little street and abruptly drew Rei close to him to give him another once over. Noticing with unease that the man had pulled the tie from Rei's hair, he stared at him, taking in the sight.

He had never seen Rei's hair down, and now it was falling in waves from its neat braid. Letting go of Rei's hand as though it had scalded him, he fought his body as a rush of desire swamped his senses. Turning quickly to hide the effect the younger boy had on him, he stalked off towards the dojo, ignoring the pink and orange streaks that were growing in the distant, a silent signal that their little trip had lasted past dawn.

* * *

Rei however stood in quiet bewilderment as his rescuer stormed off. Looking at the wrist that Kai had, only seconds before, held onto as though it would disappear; he tried to sift through his jumbled emotions. He was confused and felt a little lost. What had he done to upset Kai? Surely his wrist couldn't be the source of the trouble? Rei gave himself a shake, literally. What was happening to him lately? Why couldn't he think anymore? 

'_And why do I feel so bad? I mean, I'm relieved he saved me, but should I feel so hurt that he ran off, without even asking if I was okay?'_ Rei thought, more confused than ever.

Not bothering to answer his own question, he darted after Kai.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kai tried to maintain some control over his desire. Instead he focused on his anger. All he wanted to do go was go back and rip that bastard a new asshole. By the time he had caught up with Rei, all he saw was the man jerking Rei's braid, trying to pull him down to the ground. Not only had he almost managed to give Rei a new haircut, he had almost given the younger boy a severe head injury with that tug of his.

The older teen had barely managed to catch his darker haired friend before his head smashed into the concrete. He should have never brought Rei that way. It was a mistake. One he wasn't sure he would forgive himself for. Kai turned as he heard footsteps closing in on him. Watching Rei race towards him, he groaned inwardly. Rei's once neatly braided hair had come down completely and it was flying behind him, like some dark halo.

"Listen Kai, back there-" Rei started only to be interrupted.

"Don't thank me. The man had it coming. The moron shouldn't be assaulting people, drunk or not." Kai said, his tone casual, though he was feeling anything but.

"I wasn't going to. You didn't need to treat him so harshly. He wasn't fully aware of his actions. I'm sure he's terrified now." Rei stated, somewhat sharper than he intended. "Did you really have to be so rough? He just pulled my hair; it wasn't as though he tried to hurt me." Rei said, unaware of how close he had come to exactly that situation.

Kai turned sharply on Rei. _'Unbelievable! He's defending that scotch soaked bastard. After the idiot almost busted his head to pieces!!'_ Turning away, he ignored his teammate; unable to believe that Rei wasn't even grateful. If Rei wasn't so kindhearted, he probably would have done a lot more that inebriated simpleton.

Rei's hand reached out and caught Kai by the arm.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rei snapped, having his fill of the russian's attitude.

Kai freed his arm from Rei's gasp and replied in his usual tone. "No. "

Throwing his hands up, Rei gave up on having some semblance of a normal conversation with the frustratingly stubborn captain. "Of course not. How could I forget how much I love talking to lamp posts? Why else would I be talking to someone standing right next to me?" Rei stormed off, by now more than a little cranky, and ran into the dojo, slamming the door.

Kai gave a small chuckle at another unusually outburst from his friend. It was unlike the Chinese to be so moody. Kai couldn't wait to see the Rei at practice later, wondering how he would fight when he was tired and cranky. Wandering up the stairs, he gave a rare smile as he paused in front Rei's room. Words rarely heard from anyone in the house but him were flying freely from the other side of the door.

Oh yes, practice would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6 The Flustered Chef

((FINALLY!!!! An update. Don't die of shock. I've gotten back into writing heavily and this chapter just fell out. Which amazes me. Probably you guys too lol. It's short but hopefully sweet! I wouldn't expect updates often((since the writers block I had before this chapter lasted this long,)) but don't give up on me enjoy! Also, I own nothing. all characters are copyrighted to Beyblade's creators, so please don't sue me. This is for entertainment's purposes only. ENJOY!!))

Rei tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes without much success. Instead of sleeping in, as his sleep deprived mind had demanded last night, he had gotten up as usual and padded his way softly downstairs to make breakfast for the crew. He had already whipped up a stack of pancakesas well as some sausage and bacon. He had only the eggs left to go befor ehe could wake the house up.

Stirring the yellow concotion with his spatula, he tried not to yawn. His mind wandered back to the dream he had been having when Kai had so rudely woke him up.

_~ Rei stood in shock as the Russian's lips pressed intimately to his. Mouth pressed tightly against his, Kai was suddenly moving his lips against the neko-jins in firm, depserate motions, drowning him in heat. Moist wet heat. He couldn't think...counldn't move... He- ~_

**"Rei."** Kai snapped, suddenly very close behind Rei. Startled out his reverie, he noticed that his eggs had been hitting the counter instead of the inside of their bowl. Embarrassed, he grabbed a rag to clean it up.

**"Morning practice is cancelled. I have court."** the older boy explained as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee.

**"If they decide to lock me up, you're in charge."** Eying him over his steaming mug, Kai watched Rei bend ove rthe counter.

Rei paused, confusion sweeping over his features. **"Lock you up? What exactly did you do?"** Dumping the fumbled eggs in the trash, he continued before giving Kai a chance to answer.

**"What about your car? Team practice? What the hell are we susposssed to do without a captain?"** he questioned. Turning around to face Kai, he set his hands impatiently on his hips.

Kai shrugged.**"I told you. You're in charge, firgure it out."** With that last sentence, he left, leaving a very flustered Rei behind.

Grumbling, Rei retrieved another half of dozen eggs from the fridge. After getting them mixed to his liking, he reset the pan on the hot stove and tried to cook his scrambled eggs again.

**"Always so demanding.."** he complained to himself, stabbing the rubbery blobs a little harder than neccesary.

**"And why always me? You don't see him asking Kenny to figure his estimated jail sentence."** he grumbled.

_~ Rei squirmed against the hold on his hands as his captain leaned closer to yell at him."Anything that shows you give a shit about me?"_

_Then suddenly there was nothing but Kai's lips. The warmth they made against his cool mouth was unsettling, Hot and sudden, like lightening during a winter storm. Unable to loosen himself from Kai's grasp, he stood helpless as Kai stepped closer to press hi-- ~_

**"REI!"** Tyson shouted, staring at the dark haired boy and his smoking pan of eggs like they were both off their rocker. **"Quit burning breakfaaaast."** the boy whined, eyeing the now black and yellow globs of disaster with distress.

Rei, even more embarrassed this time, grabbed the smoking pan and dropped it in the sink to hide a pink blush that spread across his features. _'Oh god... What am I doing?'_ he asked himself silently. He couldn't stop replaying that moment in his head. Hell, he was even dreaming about it. Why couldn't he stop? Maybe he was going insane. Stress caused irrational thoughts, right? 'But if it's just stress, why does it make my heart race?'

**"Um, yeah. Must be more tired than I thought.."** he said, speaking up to be heard over the running dishwater.

** "Yeah well, don't take it out on breakfast."** Tyson warned, grabbing a plate full of pancakes and promptly stuffing half of them in his mouth. **"Werds de refst od da theam?"**

Rei shrugged. **"Kai cancelled practice an-"** Rei started to explain before Tyson interupted.

**"Then I'm going to back to bed. See ya!"** he hollered, racing back down the hall with a plate of food in each hand.

Rei shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips. 'That kid would eat in his sleep if he could.' he thought to himself, rinsing the pan off and setting it in the dish drainer. 'Then again, he's probably already tried.'

**"Hiwatari, Kai. Male. Age 19. First offense. The defendant is charged with vandilism of public property."**

Kei growled impatiently at the baliff reading off his rap sheet. Oddly enough, it wasn't much. Maybe a complaint of disturbance here and there but Kai was an unusually well restrained boy for someone with such obvious issues. It was probably becuase he took out his frustrations in his profession. That and tagging the local buildings.

The judge turned to give Kai a hard glare. **"How do you plead?"** he asked, his voice low pitched and gravely.

Kai's laywer stepped foward. **"The defendant pleads not guilty, your honor."**

**To be continued...**


End file.
